


Just a Taste

by copper_wasp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Cor Being Hot, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, French Kissing, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copper_wasp/pseuds/copper_wasp
Summary: You normally weren’t one to be attracted to your superiors, but Cor Leonis was... insanely hot. You often wondered what it was like to be that good looking, yet so oblivious to it, as the Marshal was.





	Just a Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Because everyone needs more Cor lovin' in their lives.
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> Also posted to [tumblr](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/post/185259978045/cor-leonis-x-reader-just-a-taste).

“Marshal?” you asked, stopping in your tracks and nearly spilling the two beers in your hands. “What are you doing here?”

The man in question turned to look at you, a polite smile forming on his face when he realized it was you.

“Well, I heard you talk about this place a few times and thought I’d check it out,” he replied, taking a sip from his own dark beer.

“Oh, I didn’t think you...um, _ever_ relaxed,” you said with a laugh, setting your drinks down on the table in front of him.

“It is a rare occurrence,” he said, smiling at you again.

“Well, it’s just me and Shara here tonight, would you like to join us, maybe?” you asked, without any hope he’d take you up on the offer. “We’re at a booth right over there.”

He thought for a moment before standing and grabbing his glass. He gestured for you to go first, and you grabbed the beers off the table again, thoroughly impressed that Mr. Leonis was actually being a social human tonight. Normally he was just riding your ass about your sloppy combat skills, usually caused by a killer hangover, purposefully shouting as loud as he could before softly beaning you with a _bokken_ right on your headachy noggin.

“Look who I found,” you said, gently setting one of the beers down on the table in front of Shara.

“Oh, hello Marshal. Nice to see you,” she said, immediately downing half her beer.

“Whoa, slow down there,” you said, taking a more practical sip of your own beer after scooting into the booth. You tapped the cushion with your palm, motioning for Cor to sit next to you.

“Oh, can it, [Y/N], let me drown my sorrows.”

“I understand you’re upset, really, I do, but I don’t want to have to take you to the hospital for alcohol poisoning,” you replied, giving her an unimpressed look.

“May I ask what’s wrong?” the Marshal piped in.

You leaned over towards him, “A guy she’s been, uh, _having relations with,_ got a girlfriend and stopped seeing her,” you said near his ear.

“He broke my tiny, shriveled heart,” she said, making quick work of the remaining amber-colored liquid.

“I’m sorry to hear that, but if you’re looking to get drunk, you may want to go with something a little stronger than that piss you’re drinking,” Cor said, raising his eyebrows as he drank deeply from his glass.

You scoffed, glancing at him with narrowed eyes, “Oh, so _sorry,_ Marshal, for offending you with our lagers. Not everyone has the constitution to drink that molasses you’re sipping.”

He laughed, meeting your eyes. His were crystal clear blue lakes, and you drank your fill of them. You normally weren’t one to be attracted to your superiors, but Cor Leonis was... insanely hot. You often wondered what it was like to be that good looking, yet so oblivious to it, as the Marshal was.

He was looking especially delicious this evening, clad in just a soft black t-shirt and tight dark wash jeans. Your eyes were drawn to his adam’s apple, bobbing gently as he swallowed his porter and you bit your lip, entranced.

“I’m getting another,” Shara announced, pulling you out of your reverie, but not before Cor got in a glance at you. Your friend slid out of the booth and trotted back over to the bar, most likely to try and work her free drink magic on the bartender. That left you alone with the Marshal, and you busied yourself with your beer.

“Is she going to be okay?” he asked after a moment, fingertip smearing the condensation on his glass.

“She’ll be fine. We’ve got high tolerances,” you replied without thinking. “Er, not that we drink, you know, all the time or anything....” It was a feeble attempt to backtrack, but Cor didn’t seem bothered, simply nodding and taking another drink. “I’ll just shove her in a cab a little later to sleep it off.”

“You’re a fine friend,” he said and you choked on the sip of beer you had taken. After recovering, with some helpful pats on your back from Cor, you turned to retort.

“Wow, Marshal, you are on fire with the zingers tonight. I didn’t know you had a sense of humor, I’m very glad to meet it.” He laughed softly, eyes squinting adorably as he leaned back in the booth. You smiled at him and he met your gaze. He looked like he was about to say something when Shara returned with two more beers.

“Thanks for the refill,” you said, reaching to grab one, but she yanked it away.

“These are both mine, get your own,” she said, starting on the first one.

You rolled your eyes, scooting towards Cor to get up and head for the bar, but he held up a hand. “I’ve got the next round,” he said, standing and walking away from the booth. You swung your head back around to look at her, a very pleased look on your face.

“Thanks for being greedy, Shar, I just got a free beer,” you taunted, sticking your tongue out at her.

“Ugh, whatever, that’s just because the Marshal has a crush on you.”

“Mmhmm, yeah, that’s likely,” you replied, quickly downing the last of your lager.

Cor returned a few minutes later, another lager for you and a hideously dark beer for himself.

“I don’t know how you can drink that, isn’t it like tar?” you asked, eyes flicking between his glass and his face.

“Here, try some. You might like it,” he replied, pushing the glass over to you. You touched his fingers with yours as you grasped the cold glass, finding them warm and a little calloused. Bringing it up to your lips, you took a tentative sip, your face immediately contorting in displeasure. Shara laughed loudly at you as you pushed the glass back over and forced yourself to swallow.

“Mm, yeah... definitely not for me, no offense, Marshal. I’ll stick to my piss water,” you said, washing the taste out of your mouth with your delicious non-tar beer.

He was looking at you with interest, and you saw his gaze flick down to your lips for just a microsecond as you licked them. You swallowed hard, trying to quell the arousal that had sparked to life in your gut. You gave a nervous chuckle and looked over at your friend, who gave you the biggest shit eating grin.

“Well,” she began, a few minutes later, scooting to the end of the booth, “I’m going to chat up that cutie at the bar. You two have fun.” She practically sprinted away, as fast as her heeled feet could carry her, leaving you alone with the Marshal, who was looking at you a little awkwardly.

“I just got ditched.”

“You did just get ditched,” he echoed, trying to stifle a laugh. You punched him playfully on the shoulder, downing the last of your beer. “You want another?” he asked, motioning with his chin towards your empty glass.

“Are you trying to get me drunk, Marshal?”

“You’re the one who said you had a high tolerance.”

You narrowed your eyes at him; he was trying to look innocent, but his mouth soon broke into a smile. “Yes I’d like another one,” you finally said and he made his way to the bar again.

You felt your phone vibrate in your jacket pocket and you pulled it out to see a text from Shara. It was just two emojis, an aubergine and a peach, and your face immediately reddened, a scandalized look forming on your face. The three typing dots popped up, and one more emoji popped onto the screen, the disembodied tongue. You shook your head, trying to find her at the bar, but that woman was a ninja.

The Marshal wandered back over, scooting into the booth next to you even though Shara’s side was empty. Your body flushed a little at that, and you clinked your glass with his with a shy smile.

  
You didn’t know how long you were talking with Cor, but he was surprisingly verbose, a refreshing development from the normally reserved man. Of course he couldn’t help himself, and tried to give you some verbal pointers on your fighting skills, but you shut that down with a simple ‘no work talk during free time.’ Your body had scooted close and closer to the Marshal while you talked, occasionally bumping against his leg with yours if you started on an especially exciting topic, like cat videos you watched recently online. It was nice, talking to him outside the Citadel, and you couldn’t help but think about what his lips tasted like, or what he looked like under his clothes, or if he would be gentle or rough with you. Also the noises he’d make, you could nearly hear them already.

You were pleasantly buzzed, but had been pacing yourself as to not end up with a hangover the next day. It probably looked like you were drunker than you were, considering your intrusive thoughts and how pink your cheeks undoubtedly were. You excused yourself to the bathroom to try to get your mind out of the gutter. You unconsciously brushed against the Marshal as you exited the booth, and you felt his hand ghost over your lower back to steady you. You sucked in a breath, not turning around to look at him before gunning it to the women's room.

Inside, you took a look at yourself in the mirror, pupils dilated just a little bit, your cheeks two crimson beacons on your face. You fanned some air on them before realizing the futility of your gesture, shrugging and turning to leave.

You collided with someone shortly after the door closed behind you, and with an apology already on your lips, you looked up to see Cor standing in front of you.

"Sorry, Marshal, wasn't watching where I was going," you said quickly, but didn't make any move to pull away from him. You felt his hands on your waist, and he gently stepped you backwards until your back hit the wall.

Before you could ask what he was doing, he dipped his head down to capture your lips in a gentle kiss. It only lasted a second, but you wanted _so much more._ Feeling him move away, you quickly clasped your hands on his shoulders, pushing them up to the sides of his neck and pulling him towards you again, letting your eyes close as your lips met his once again. He moved to loop his arms around you, his hands caressing over your back underneath your jacket.

You felt his tongue entreating entrance at the seam of your lips and you met it with yours, tasting that horrible porter but not caring one bit. You kissed him eagerly for some time, until your brain screamed for oxygen and you pulled back, leaning your head back on the dirty wall.

"Cor," you began softly, "would you like to join me at my place for a nightcap?"

Instead of answering, he moved one hand down over your rear, squeezing firmly and planting another kiss just below your ear. You felt his warm breath on your cheek as he pressed his body against yours. "You have no idea how many times I've imagined you asking me that," he purred, and you shivered all the way down to your booted toes.

Grabbing his hand, you immediately drug him towards the exit, trying one last time to find Shara, but with no luck. You were about to exit out the front door when you felt your phone buzz yet again. Pulling it out, there was another message from the missing woman, just a short, simple 'have fun' followed by a kissy-face emoji.

You whipped your head around, finally catching a glimpse of her at the bar, the cutie she had been chatting up looking in your direction as well. She gave a little wave, wiggling her fingers at you like she was a pageant queen. You shook your head, smirking, and daintily raised your middle finger up at her. She gave it right back to you and you barked out a laugh, feeling Cor's hand move to your waist again as he held the door open for you.

  
You had no idea how you made it to your bedroom with all of your clothes on, Cor lavishing your skin with little kisses and nips the entire ride back. He discovered the particular spot on your neck that would make you moan, and he made short work of prioritizing it with his tongue and teeth, and you had to bite your lip to keep the noises from continually spilling out, the cab driver looking at you with disgust in his rear view mirror. He got a big tip when you finally spilled out onto the pavement.

Your jacket was the first thing to go, Cor pushing it off your shoulders and to the floor not even a second after you closed and locked your door. You were already panting, heart racing as you took turns removing various items of clothing. You let out an appreciative hum once his shirt came off, running your hands down his smooth, muscular torso. Your shirt and jeans came off simultaneously, you lifting the t-shirt over your head as the Marshal pushed your pants down over your hips. You went to work on the button of those very tight jeans he was wearing as he sucked a bruise into your neck, making you groan in pleasure.

His skilled hands made short work of the clasp of your bra, the black lace falling delicately to the floor as he stepped out of his pants. He pushed you backwards, pressing on your shoulders until you fell backwards onto the bed. He took a long look at your nearly-naked form, his arousal apparent by the tenting of his boxers. He pounced on top of you, and you lost yourself in the sensations of his hands and mouth, lips and teeth and fingertips lighting all of your nerve endings on fire. He worked his way from your mouth down to your breasts, lavishing them with attention, gently twisting and pulling at your nipples until they were hard beneath his palms. Continuing south, he caressed his hands down your sides, stopping only to dip his fingers beneath the elastic of your panties, pulling them down oh, so slowly, his mouth following in their wake.

Hooking his arms under your thighs, he pulled you so that you were just barely on the edge of the bed, kissing up your inner thighs with reverence until his lips met your sex. You stifled the urge to buck your hips against him, instead gluing your eyes on the sight of the brunette between your legs. He glanced up at you, blue eyes clouded with lust before spreading you open and licking, long and slow, from your entrance to your clit. His tongue swirled around your pearl, dipping down every so often into your already abundant slick to taste you. You couldn't help the little noises pouring forth from between your parted lips, hands fisting the sheets.

Once you felt a finger slide into you, your hands went to his hair, tugging on the short strands, willing him to make you come. He added a second finger, massaging your walls as he relentlessly licked and sucked on your clit. Your peak was rushing towards you, and once you felt him cross his fingers inside you, that sinful tongue still working your swollen bundle of nerves, you clenched your muscles, crying out loudly as you came, your cunt throbbing in time with your heartbeat. You watched Cor gently pull his face away from your core, licking his lips and cocking his head to look at you.

"That was the most beautiful sound I've ever heard," he commented, pushing down his underwear and grabbing at his length to lazily stroke at it. You took a long look at him, knowing exactly how you wanted that thick cock to be inside you.

You backed up on the bed, each muscle movement sending a little aftershock right to your center. Cor crawled up your body, meeting your lips in a heated kiss, his tongue proudly shoving itself into your mouth. You pulled away, smirking, feeling his cock rubbing insistently against your cunt. So impatient.

"Get on your back, Marshal," you commanded, pushing on his chest. This was a once in a lifetime chance for _you_ to be giving the orders to _him,_ and you were going to take full advantage. He did as you said, but not before placing another languid kiss on your lips.

You straddled him immediately, running your hands up and down his chest, memorizing the rhythm of his panting breaths, fingertips grazing over some old, raised scars that littered his abdomen.

"Are you ready?" you asked coyly, grinding your sex against his length, spreading your slick over him.

"Just one more second, I don't ever want to forget how you look on top of me," he replied, dragging his eyes from your face down to your center and back up. Blushing a little, you lifted yourself up to hover over him, lining him up and gently lowering yourself back down, your pussy eagerly stretching around him.

His eyes closed in pleasure, feeling you take him entirely in one swift motion, your hips soon pressing against his. His hands reflexively went to your hips, squeezing the supple flesh there as he let you get used to him. You started to move, grinding down onto him and he groaned in pleasure, directing your hips as you rode him.

You breathed out his name, letting your head fall back as he moved you against him. "Oh, gods, _fuck me,_ Cor," you said, and he pulled you down so your chest was flush against his. He thrusted in and out of you with fervor, and you loved the sound of his ragged breathing in your ear. He effortlessly flipped your body over onto your back, giving him better leverage to fuck you harder, along with giving you a sloppy, delicious kiss.

Your orgasm was building, the Marshal's cock rubbing against your walls, feeding the flames. He balanced himself over you on one forearm, his other hand wasting no time in finding your clit, the thumb pressing hard against it, circling over and over and over. You gasped, digging your heels against the backs of his thighs, chasing your ultimate pleasure.

You closed your eyes, wanting to get completely lost in him, but he beckoned you otherwise. "Look at me," he said with effort, "I want you to look at me when you come." You forced your eyelids to open, meeting those beautiful blue eyes of his, his brow furrowed in concentration, focusing only on your release. Angling his hips, he hit the bullseye and your mouth fell open, eyes losing focus as the wave crashed around you, drenching Cor's cock with your come.

He slowed his thrusts just enough to prolong your orgasm for as long as possible, his thumb still coaxing little twitches out of your cunt. His lips met yours, swallowing each little gasped moan as you floated back down from your climax.

His name was a mantra on your lips, your legs still wrapped around him, fingernails digging into his shoulders. He smiled at you, running a line of kisses down your jaw, and you felt his pace pick up again. He fucked into you hard, hearing the slap of skin on skin as he sought out his pleasure.

He moaned out your name, nuzzling into your neck, and you scratched up his back, feeling his muscles tense. Threading your fingers into his short locks, you latched your mouth onto his shoulder, biting down hard enough to make him groan loudly, his thrusts losing their rhythm. Smirking to yourself, you repeated the action, sucking on the bitten flesh, and you felt him nearly still, only shallowly thrusting into you as he filled you with his come. You placed gentle kisses over the bite marks you left on his skin, feeling him do the same on your shoulder.

He moved his face back over to look at you, releasing a long breath before kissing your lips. He slowly pulled out, collapsing onto his side next to you and grasping your hand. Threading his fingers with yours, he moved it up to his lips, placing a reverent kiss on the back of it before resting your joined hands back down at your sides. You turned your body to face him, tracing the fingers of your other hand from his temple down to his jaw and leaning in for another kiss. His lips were addictive, you just couldn't get enough of them, enjoying them much more when they were gently smiling at you as opposed to his normal straight line.

"Wanna sleepover?" you asked playfully, your hand now descending down his chest, tracing swirls over his muscles. He chuckled, releasing your hand to loop the arm around your shoulders, pulling you close to him.

"Only if I can have you again in the morning..." he said, kissing your temple.

"You can have me whenever you want, Cor."

  
~ Several days later ~

  
“Ow, _fucking_ hell,” you whined from your position on the floor, clutching at the elbow you had fallen on. You didn't have much time to mourn it though, as you soon felt a heavy weight on your hips. You opened your eyes to see the Marshal straddling you, the training dagger at your neck, the side of the blade gently pushing against your skin. You felt a hot flash of arousal travel right to your center as he leaned forward over you, his pelvis grinding deliciously against yours. Tilting your chin up with the tip of the wooden blade, he fixed you with a heated look, your positions obviously exciting him as well.

He leaned down further, never breaking eye contact, and barely pressed his lips against yours, dropping the dagger in favor of resting his hand on your neck. You tried to deepen the kiss, but he moved his lips away, instead pressing them to the uncovered side of your neck, kissing gently down the heated skin before biting down at your shoulder. You bucked your hips against him with a whine, feeling his hardened length press against your sex.

“Cor,” you breathed, letting your eyes flutter shut. He chuckled lowly, pressing his hips against you again with purpose.

“It’s quite inappropriate for a subordinate to refer to me so informally,” he replied, lips and fingertips dancing over your skin.

“Apologies... _Marshal,_ ” you replied, pulling his face towards yours, capturing his lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Stupid sexy Matt Mercer and his stupid sexy voice.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)
> 
> I will gladly follow you back! I also take requests!


End file.
